bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hollows
This is a list of Hollows with given names in order of appearance. Fishbone D Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Yutaka Aoyama *''English:'' Michael Sorich *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 1, Chapter 1 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 1 is the Hollow that attacks the Kurosaki Clinic on the night when Ichigo Kurosaki first meets Rukia Kuchiki. He is a humanoid Hollow with several fish-themed features. He is purified by Ichigo, who had just become a Shinigami. In the manga, he killed the little girl Plus that Ichigo had earlier protected from a group of skateboarders that had knocked over a vase. In the anime, he merely chases her and then decides to go after the Kurosaki family. Also, in the manga he grabbed Yuzu and attacked Isshin and Karin, while in the anime, he grabbed Karin and injured Yuzu. He also is the first Hollow seen in the manga, though in the anime, the Mantis-Hollow appears at almost the exact same time as him. Fishbone D's attack on the Kurosaki Clinic is a key event in Bleach, since it resulted in Ichigo gaining his Shinigami powers and Rukia losing hers, which was the basis of the plot of both the Agent of the Shinigami and the Soul Society arcs. Hexapodus Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Takehito Koyasu *''English:'' Grant George *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 1, Chapter 2 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 2 is a weak, spider-like Hollow that tries to eat a child while Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki watch. It is purified by Ichigo. Acidwire Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Yuji Ueda *''English:'' Liam O'Brien *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 1, Chapter 3 *''Debut (anime):'' Episode 2 is the snake-like Hollow form of Orihime Inoue's brother, Sora Inoue. He regains his reason and personality after having his mask partially shattered in combat and purifies himself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō. He has a humanoid upper body with a snake-like lower body. He gets his name from his ability to spit acid. Shrieker Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Hisao Egawa *''English:'' John DeMita *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 2, Chapter 9 *''Debut (anime):'' Episode 4 is a bat/frog type Hollow. Shrieker attacks Chad after he obtains a cockatiel possessed by the spirit of a dead child named Yūichi Shibata. Upon being killed by Ichigo, he was sent to Hell for sins he committed as a living human. Grand Fisher Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Chafūrin *''English:'' Paul St. Peter *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 3, Chapter 18 *''Debut (anime):'' Episode 2 is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. He uses a lure that grows from the top of his head to capture souls. In the manga, he prefers to eat children; in the Anime, however, womens' souls are his favorite to devour. Jibakurai Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Susumu Chiba *''English:'' Wally Wingert *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 4, Chapter 28 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 10 first appeared as a Demi-Hollow that was chained at the hospital. Don Kanonji accidentally transformed him by removing his Chain of Fate. His Hollow form resembles a frog. Ichigo Kurosaki managed to kill the Hollow and clean up Don Kanonji's mistake. Bulbous G Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Hisao Egawa *''English:'' John DeMita *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 5, Chapter 38 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 12 ,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 69 as his name hints, is an oversized, melee-style Hollow whose mask resembles a guardian lion. Bulbous G is defeated by Sado after he awakens his latent powers while trying to protect Karin Kurosaki. Numb Chandelier Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Yōko Soumi *''English:'' Barbara Goodson *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 5, Chapter 40 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 13 Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 71 is a female, octopus-like Hollow who dislikes fighting, preferring to float out of reach in a manner as if hanging in the air, hence the title "Chandelier." She attacks by firing seed-like projectiles at humans, co-opting their bodies and using them as fodder. She can also fire the seeds like missiles. Numb Chandelier is defeated by Orihime Inoue after she awakens her latent powers while trying to protect Tatsuki Arisawa. Metastacia Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Hōchū Ōtsuka *''English:'' Kyle Hebert *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 16, Chapter 134 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 49 Metastacia is an unusual Hollow that has the power to merge with Shinigami. He then uses this power to infiltrate groups of Shinigami and kill them off one by one. He merged with Kaien Shiba when the latter tried to kill him for killing his wife Miyako Shiba, but he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki and later eaten by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Bawabawa Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Daisuke Matsuoka *''English:'' Chris Kent *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 28, Chapter 245 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 145 Bawabawa is an eel-like Hollow who is also a pet to Nel Tu and her Hollow "brothers". Runuganga Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Taketora *''English:'' Lex Lang *''Debut (Manga):'' Volume 28, Chapter 246 *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 146 Runuganga is a giant Hollow made of sand whose head resembles a sand castle. Guardian of the Forest of Menos Voiced by: *''Japanese:'' Masuo Amada *''English:'' David Vincent *''Debut (Anime):'' Episode 147 The Guardian of the Forest of Menos (anime-only) is an Adjuchas-class Hollow who resides in the Forest of Menos. He is a powerful Hollow and assumes leadership over the other Hollows who reside in the forest. He is killed by the combined efforts of Ashido Kanō and Rukia Kuchiki. Fūrā This Hollow is an enormous Hollow with a single eye and nails made of Gillian masks. It was first seen escorting Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and was later seen alongside Wonderweiss Margera when he arrived to assist in the battle at Fake Karakura Town. Its breath is said to have the scent of death. After the Vizards kill all the Gillians, Mashiro Kuna decides to fight the Hollow herself and attacks it with her "Mashiro Kick". Gagamel One of Baraggan's many subordinate Hollows under his command when he was King of Hueco Mundo. This Hollow tried to kill Aizen at the gates of the palace, but was instantly killed by Tōsen. See also *List of Arrancar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hollow Hollow